<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What in the...? by Theangelhasthephonebox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063625">What in the...?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelhasthephonebox/pseuds/Theangelhasthephonebox'>Theangelhasthephonebox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star lord...try again [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe, Baby Peter, Discussion of Abortion, Kid Peter Quill, M/M, Male Lactation, Mentions of Cancer, Not in depth but it is mentioned twice, Parent Kraglin Obfonteri, Parent Yondu Udonta, Protective Yondu Udonta, Totally BAMF Yondu Udonta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelhasthephonebox/pseuds/Theangelhasthephonebox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a possible mistake on the job contract for peter arise Yondu and the ravagers are stumped at what to do with a newborn. As Peter grows up he's constantly reminded of being the tiny terran they had picked up all those years ago. Peter just needs to remember that time moves slower in space than it does on Terra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kraglin Obfonteri &amp; Peter Quill, Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta, Meredith Quill &amp; Peter Quill, Peter Quill &amp; Ravagers, Peter Quill &amp; Yondu Udonta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star lord...try again [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Looks like Yondu needs reading glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Meredith Quill was in shock. She could barely process what the doctors were telling her but what she did register was the concepts she did not even want to consider. <em> Abortion, stillborn, preterm possible death. </em> Her whole world was crashing down around her and all that she could do was place her bony hand on the swell of her stomach.</p><p>“Ms. Quill?” The doctor repeated worried by the sudden silence on the young mother’s side.</p><p>“I..I’m not killing my baby,” Meredith told her. “How possible is it to carry to full term with this...this condition?” She spiraled her hand near her ear.</p><p>“It is very unlikely Ms. Quill. Brain tumors are notorious for growing in pregnant women but we have to always be cautious. With how far along you are as a factor we could abort the child and treat you. Another course is to have you carry until it is safe to give birth with minimal effects on the child. I know that you do not feel comfortable with abortion but it is what’s most effective at this stage.” The doctor explained every option with clarity. Making sure the expecting mother knew what her colleagues and herself would agree with. "It is possible that the person you think got you pregnant was even a hallucination from the tumor...." The doctor's voice again seemed to be drowned by Meredith's internal screaming. When she left that was the last time that doctor saw her alive. </p><p>Four months after that Meredith was on her own. She had been removed from her family and her community, she lost her job and was living in a small hut on the edge of the Missouri town. Her belly had grown heavy with her baby almost comically so. The skin looked like it had been pulled taut over her bones. It had been a difficult decision but after one too many times of falling and ending up in the hospital she had pulled up the papers for adoption. A small part of her hoped the child's father would come and take the baby but she knew it was far fetched. <em> He came from the stars. He's a wonderful and sweet person. Oh, baby, I wish I could come with you and see what your father gives you. He's going to spoil you rotten. </em>Instead in hopes that the potential parents would take into consideration what she wished for her child, she wrote letters, packed anything someone would need for a baby, and placed everything that might be important to the family and baby in the bags.</p><p>It was during one of her daily rituals of working on the small garden she felt the contractions. They ripped through her leaving her breathless and the world spinning before her eyes. Trying to remember to breathe, Meredith grabbed the bags she had prepared and started praying as she tried to make her way to the small county hospital on foot. She had just reached the top of the hill when another stronger contract ripped through her. Falling backward Meredith had blacked out before her body even hit the ground. It wouldn't be until hours later that anyone even realized the young woman had disappeared.</p><p>Time moves slowly in space, maybe that’s why the contract had gotten it wrong. Or maybe Yondu had misread it. Either way, he was not supposed to be picking up some baby. A tiny one at that! He could fit the whole thing in one hand! The woman that the baby seemed to be born from was stiff and ashen. She looked sick even more sick than any other dead body Yondu had seen before. The baby though was covered in blood that dried, his skin was cold and he was face down in the dirt. It had been a worry that the kid was dead just like his mama but Yondu scooped the tiny thing up and started to rub his forefinger on the tiny chest.</p><p>It was instinctual. Everything that happened that night was instinctual. But something in Yondu knew that tiny baby boy was not gonna die there that night. He silently sent up a prayer to whatever being listened to an ex-slave Ravager Captain. </p><p>Moving quickly Yondu stripped the corpse of her bags, jewelry, and anything else of value. Yondu couldn’t help but admire a ring the woman wore though. It was an odd one with what looked a center that swirled and moved on it is own. Yondu just shrugged and pocketed it just like everything else, careful not to jostle the tiny Terran he clutched in one hand. </p><p>His comm crackled to life as he hailed the Eclector, “Don’t jostle me, boys! The cargos smaller than expected.”</p><p>Aboard the Eclector Kraglin was surprised when he was handed two bags and a handful of some barely valuable items. But he was left dumbfounded on where the cargo was. He had seen the basic contract and he knew for a fact it had said 8. The kid should be trailing after the captain or kicking and screaming up a storm. Yet this little bugger was nowhere to be seen. Not even the tiniest whiff of a Terran either. </p><p>“Cap’n?” Kraglin asked with the slightest tilt of his head. <em> Perhaps the Terran was in the blankey clenched in the Captain’s hand? But that did not make no sense. Kid is supposed to be eight! </em></p><p>“If you wantta know then come with me, Kraglin,” Yondu growled. He was not going to tell the whole bridge what he had found. Plus Yondu knew his mate would probably get attached to the tiny thing instantly which meant he would not be in charge of babysitting the thing until they dropped him off. </p><p>The mantra Yondu had been repeating to himself since he had gotten the contract repeated again. <em> It is just an escort mission. Plenty of folks lose contact with their family. It is possible they did not know the mother was sick until before the kid was born. I probably misread those papers. As Kraglin kept thinking the papers said 8 but not any years or anything similar.  </em></p><p>“Yondu, are you alright?” Kraglin asked quietly as they had to speed up their walk as soon as they were away from the bridge. He did not get an answer which worried the xandrian even more.</p><p>Entering medbay Yondu glanced at Kraglin as the old Agullo came around from the curtain off section. He raised what could have possibly been an eyebrow at seeing the two men in good shape standing before him. Before Artz could ask what the hell they were doing there Yondu moved the blanket onto the table.</p><p>“Get him checked out,” Yondu ordered crossing his arms with finality. Artz rolled his eyes at the gruff Captain and ignore the two men as Kraglin saw for the first time the tiny baby that had been wrapped up in the blanket.</p><p>“He’s so small….he won’t live very long will he?” Kraglin asked a glare leveling on his mate as he realized why the Centurian had taken so long on retrieval.</p><p>“Nah. Just gotta scan the boy. Probably just needs to be kept warm and needs some nutrients Thing is that a baby this small is only about 8 hours old and I don’t think that’s what the contracted boss wanted. And the state he’s in probably don’t have no birth papers or nothing.” Artz told them as he looked for one of the smaller bio scans they kept for younger members. The biobed is not compatible with anyone below the Xandrian age of 22. </p><p>“We...we can’t give him to the boss can we?” Kraglin asked worry seeped into him when he saw how shallow the baby’s breaths were. Somewhere deep down in both of the hardened criminals’ hearts (which everyone is pretty sure shriveled up and died but hey apparently not) a sturring of feelings for this tiny being. </p><p>“I think we should talk to Starkar. This reeks of something bad and if we don’t haveta than we won’t.” Yondu told Kraglin but neither made a move to leave just yet. Both of their eyes were focused on the baby boy that was just barely clinging to life.</p><p>To think this was all supposed to be just a simple mission of reuniting a long last father with his half breed eight-year-old son.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter but the next chapter will have Yondu consulting his old captain Stakar.<br/>Quick question for everyone please take a moment to cast a vote but what should we name Peter:<br/>1. Idris<br/>2. Abasteon<br/>3. Eon<br/>4. Gear<br/>5. Kosmik<br/>6. Lithium<br/>*His last name will be the same no matter what (not Quill) and his middle name will be Peter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. But..he's so warm and small</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something in Kraglin did not want to leave the small boy. Maybe it was the fact that the baby could fit into both of their palms and was so fragile. Or maybe it was because deep down he had always wanted for children. He had concluded he would never be a parent when he was a slave and again when he became a ravager. Everything stacked against his biology then he met Yondu. The man was short-tempered, sarcastic at the best of times, and (only to Kraglin) cute. He definitely was not the standard mate of a Xandrian but Kraglin was not no standard Xandrian. Now looking at this baby all he wanted was to beg the man he promised to stay with for the rest of his life to keep him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to Kraglin Yondu was thinking the same thing. He was honestly surprised that neither of them had been pushed into their instincts fully upon seeing the baby. Yondu knew he was hanging on by a thread though. He needed to speak with Ogord to see if he had a solution. It was not Yondu’s place for this one. The kid was not even really supposed to be on the Eclector even though it was a part of the contract. He knew that he should have turned it away when he saw that it was a contract with a kid in it but..maybe he knew somewhere that it was not going to be so simple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artz looked up from the datapad he was reading which seemed to be recording everything of the babe’s health. “Ya know the kid needs a diaper right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraglin was startled out of thought at that exclamation and glanced down at the two bags in his hands. Shrugging he went through them quickly hoping that maybe the woman had some foresight. Inside the rattier bag were two sets of clothes, papers, and other useless materials for this second. Pushing it aside Kraglin looked through the newer looking bag. He was surprised by the number of things inside the bag. A variety of diapers in different sizes, the smallest one he could hold open with two fingers, bottles, some canisters of something called Formula and clothes. There were other things like blankets and another cloth thingy that he couldn’t figure out what it was and what looked like a nipple of some sort. He shrugged and grabbed out one of the articles of clothing and the smallest diaper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraglin stopped short though when he realized how dirty the baby was. That was not probably good for him. He knew that he couldn’t give the bath alone kid was too small Kraglin could easily get distracted and hurt him. Plus the bioscan was still active.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid’s scan is over. I’m gonna fill the sink over here with some water. It says on the bit of Terran data I can get that the kid needs water the same temperature as his core. Yondu it is gonna be warm to you but that’s how hot it should be.” Artz informed them as he moved away, still reading off the datapad so that he could set up whatever it was that was needed for treatments. Kraglin shrugged at Yondu’s look Artz was a good medic and they did not question his ability to understand what they were thinking most days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they were preparing the sink and baby for a bath Yondu realized that they could not really continue to call the kid, kid, and baby for the rest of his life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Though with the way Kraggs keeps cooing to him he might get stuck with that nickname. What am I saying I have no idea if we’re even going to keep the little shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking away the thoughts and feelings as best he could Yondu helped bring the small form over to the sink. He knew he should call Stakar and soon if the way he and Kraglin were heading was towards keeping the little pup. Again Yondu was stunned at him thinking along those lines. He knew why he had to contact the Ravager leader, dealing in kids is against their rule but this was different this was supposed to be a simple pick up and drop off a job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After we get him washed and dressed we need to call Stakar,” Kraglin said out loud as if his thoughts had been flowing on the same wavelengths as Yondu’s. Yondu just grunted in response focusing on keeping the small being in his hand-dipped in the hot water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artz was trying to ignore the conversation between the mates but he had seen that look before. He was not an ordinary ravager medic and he had a fountain of knowledge when it came to adults and children medically. The only time he’s seen mates act the way Yondu and Kraglin have is when they need and want a child. Both of their biologies called for children. He was honestly not surprised that they had been able to shut off the need to nest so far. Once they had permission from Ogrod...Artz did not think they would be on the bridge for the next day or so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brow creased when he read through the results of the scan though. Artz knew that Terrans were fragile but this was extreme. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe because he’s so young. I can only fix the heart and lung issues. The weight has to be naturally put on. From what I can find through the kid runs a high possibility in his genetic coding to stay small forever. Not as small as he is now but he definitely won’t reach average height for his biology...should I tell the Captain whose the kid’s bio dad is? Nah that might frighten him enough to change his mind. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Coming out of his musings Artz was not surprised that the couple had the baby dressed and tucked into a blanket held against Kraglin’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain I can fix most of the kid’s problems but he’ll have a few things we have to keep an eye on. First, he has a heart issue with a valve or somethin’ that’s fixable but he will run the risk for the rest of his life of the heart being weaker. His lungs are very small and that’s what's causing the shallow breaths. Kid was barely hanging on by a thread when you found him, Cap. But that like the heart can be fixed with the possibility of him getting some lung issues when he’s older. Can’t do nuthing about his weight. Has to be gained naturally. He’s predisposed to staying fairly small. We can only monitor that along with his cognitive functions. Poor kid’s gonna be in for a long haul but most of the stuff for us is easy to fix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good good. If you get him fixed up can we take him with us back to the bridge today?” Kraglin answered as Yondu seemed to be focused on the baby in his mate’s arms that had just made his first sounds. A soft almost sigh-like breath had come from the babe. They were all surprised that the kid hadn't cried his eyes out every other baby they had met before had done so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you keep him warm enough up there he should be fine. I’m gonna keep the bioscan on him so that we can monitor his heart, lungs, and so on.” Artz told him as he grabbed a few instruments that seemed smaller than the rest of the instruments the man used. A look that clearly told Kraglin he had to hold the baby tightly as the older man stuck the first implement in. The baby seemed to just stiffen a bit then relaxed when the needle was removed. A biopad was placed over the chest area changing slightly from a plain white to a soft blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Understanding crossed both high ranking officers. Nanites. They were a part of every ravagers system and now this tiny Terran baby had a small flood of them entering his bloodstream. They had to hope that the baby wouldn’t have a reaction to them. Honestly though Kraglin and Yondu should never underestimate Artz and his knowledge. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo...this was supposed to be longer and have Stakar in it but I felt that after all of this tooth-rotting fluff I wrote that I would have to put Stakar into a new chapter...he's going to be bursting a lot of happy bubbles. Anyways I'm glad everyone's been enjoying the beginning of this tale. If you have not already I would suggest reading first sips it is going to be added to this series once I get off my lazy bum. Also, I think I'm going to be giving Artz his own background story after writing this chapter he's a lot of fun to write. ~Angle (Also side note next chapter is going to be the beginning talks of naming the kid so get in a vote soon. So far I have a lot of replies from friends and family to name him Abasteon and everyone here seems to like Gear and Lithium.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Oh my celestials..this just got a little sappy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Artz realized after the two men left that he should have told them about how the kid would probably be hungry soon now that he was not dying but hey it is not his problem anymore. Shrugging he turned back to his research on Centruians, Xandrains, and now Terrans. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain and the first mate are capable men and they should be able to figure it out.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yondu was not jealous. Not in the least bit of the word. Nope definitely not staring at the baby happily cuddling up to his mate while he’s being the big bad ravager captain. A tiny part of him though wished that they were in the comforts of his cabin making this call. Why did he think it was a good idea to give the last few commands on the bridge? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraglin knew Yondu wanted to hold the baby, he could see that the man was fighting every instinct telling him to coddle the boy. Hell, he was fighting his instincts. The only thing keeping him there was not knowing if they could keep the babe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yondu called out for two M-ships to be prepared for possible departure and then called for messages to be forwarded to the wrist pad. He gave a command to Horuz and almost told the man to keep post till the night cycle but decided it would be sent over after Stakar’s decision. Standing from the captain’s chair Yondu and Kraglin quickly scooted off to their cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Typing in the coordinates Yondu motioned for Kraggs to sit on their desk chair out of view with the baby until he explained everything. Focusing on the glowing holograph, Yondu sent a silent prayer up that the man who helped raise him after slavehood wouldn’t punish him. Stakar’s eyebrow was raised the second he answered the comm call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” His voice was gruff and he already seemed agitated. Yondu could only hope that the man was upset cause of Aleta and not his calling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to discuss this contract I got. Took it on but I think it is not the right thing to do sir.” Yondu wanted to give him a bite, not the full story just yet. Bring him in with some information not all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and?” Stakar was getting angrier from the slowness at Yondu’s explanation. Usually, the guy could not be stopped from giving all the information at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, we was told to do a normal retrieval/ escort. The thing was the pick up was on a backwaters planet. Terra. We was contracted to pick up this kid. Sir, we did not know that he would be so young. We know that we don’t deal in kids but we’ve been cleared multiple times before to help reunite teens and such and we thought this would be an easy job but...not with his age.” Yondu tried his best to explain hoping that making it seem like they had every intention to reunite was for the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yondu…” Stakar did not know what to say. It was true that sometimes they would be contacted by families who did not want their bastard kids to be known or did not have the money for Nova. But this just reeked of being wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear Ogord. I was told the kid should be eight. He has no one else in the world. Just a tiny defenseless baby that’s Mama died all alone. I don’t know why Stakar but his daddy shouldn’t have him. I can just tell. Just like you knew with me and Kraglin. Sometimes it is best to keep things away from their families for them to grow.” Yondu tried to explain hoping that the man would understand. He’s never begged before for something as important as this. Somewhere deep down Yondu knew that this kid’s dad was bad news. Sure they had moved bastard kids around a few times for a parent but this was the most they had ever been offered before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yondu, send me this contract. If you feel that there’s something wrong with it we can circumvent it in some way. Show me this kid that you feel so guarded about too. Might as well see the newest ravager if I agree about this contract.” Stakar reminded him but still dangled the hope right in front of him. He could tell that the man wanted to keep this baby. Somehow he knew that the kid would be the most protected one in the entire universe if he agreed to let Yondu keep him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraglin moved into frame holding a childish blanket covered in stars and rocket ships. He unwrapped the tiny being that was ensconced in the soft material. Handing the baby carefully over to Yondu, Kraglin starred into the holo hoping to see some signs that Stakar had a heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stakar found himself holding back a coo as the babe clumsily stretched and yawned. Certainly was a cute little bastard, was not he? While Stakar found himself watching the small being he remembered something Yondu had confided in him before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Udonta you said once that you and Obfonteri were compatible species right?” Scratching at his chin and thought he knew this could work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. What’s it to you?” Yondu asked slightly annoyed to be jostled out of his thoughts about how cute his...no not yet..baby was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you’re compatible couldn’t you say you had a kid together? It is not like Terran biology couldn’t pass off for an unknown hybrid like you two. Plus kid technically does not exist anywhere as you said his mama was all alone so that means no papers with his name. Speakin’ of you even got a name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yondu was beyond surprised and the tiniest bit embarrassed that his father figure basically just talked about his sex life. Shaking away those thoughts Yondu made a noise in the negative. It was amid Stakar asking about their sex life that Kraglin was pulled from his thoughts. He had been so focused on thinking of how he was going to make clothes, blankets, and other things he had barely registered the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying we’re keeping him?” Kragling tried to clarify in his stupor. Stakar barely snorted as he told him yes. Nodding slowly Kraggs thought for a short while before suggesting, “Gear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just 'cause we’re space pirates does not mean we have to name the kid after a ship part!” Stakar barked out in laughter. He knew that one would not sting. Those two were so wrapped up in watching every little movement of the baby he was surprised they could even carry a conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that means no to Lithium,” Yondu muttered with an eye roll as he watched the baby. A small fleeting memory from his past boiled to the top. Another small boy he remembered wanting to protect. That feeling of terrible loss passed over him again as he stared at..his son. The name came at just above a whisper as Yondu thought of the original owner, “Abasteon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fellow slave that had not even lived to be fifteen Xandrain. It was fitting. The original Abasteon had been a fighter. Even went down kicking and screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mournful silence fell over the three as they watched the new life form. The new Abasteon was already a fighter and hopefully would live up to his namesake. Stakar decided to just sign off so that he could start the paperwork to make one Abasteon Udonta exist. Neither Yondu or Kraglin even noticed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear the next chapter should be the end of newborn "Peter". Meant to put more in this chapter but just got completely sidetracked by suddenly having a new piece of backstory. Next up should be Peter's first bottle and diaper change. I hope the boys understand what they got themselves into...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Have you ever seen a newborn's diaper? It is like a warzone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yondu and Kraglin weren’t sure how long they stayed still watching the baby slowly and clumsily try to shake off his sleeping stupor. Trying to just sit and watch not interfere, Yondu found himself battling the want to wipe Abasteon’s eyes as the baby’s tiny fists kept hitting his nose. He did not know if Terran children were similar to Centurian’s. The children of Centurian’s were reliant on their parents for everything for a long time. About two years sometimes longer depending on tribes and how attached the parents were to the child and vice versa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he was lost in thought about this it seemed that Abasteon had decided he was awake enough to feel his new problem. It was probably an odd sensation to the newborn and not being able to tell his guardians verbally he decided to let them know the best way he could. Abasteon’s cries were the quietest baby cries either of the two men had heard. But it was enough to kick Yondu’s instincts into gear. Including his pouch teats, a small dribble of milk was released with each cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cries were almost bell-like in their cadence as Yondu told Kraglin to fix a bottle using that weird powdered stuff the mother had packed. Hoping to stop the tears so that he could stop the reaction his body was going through. He sat up and gently bounced the baby hoping that the movement as uncoordinated as it was would help startle the babe enough. Kraglin just accepted his task trying to read the Terran instructions as he dashed out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey we got it, you're hungry. Give us a minute and we’ll get you some food. Shh now. There’s no need to tell everyone.” Yondu cooed while keeping up the weird motion. He knew that he could always try to feed the kid from his pouch. But he wanted to try and raise the kid closer to what Abasteon would have had if he stayed on Terra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraglin all arms and legs came back with the bottle and was grateful when Yondu seemed to know he wanted to be the first to feed their son. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a weird thought. Thinking of having a child with Cap’n is weird on the best of days.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Frustration grew when he found that the nipple seemed a bit too big for the baby. Abasteon was trying his best but he was not able to suckle right and the nipple was somehow too big for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Abasteon spat out the nipple and started to cry again Yondu grunted out, “Give him here.” Carefully the transfer happened as Yondu carefully relaxed his abdominal muscles. Wincing the tiniest bit at feeling the stickiness from the small amount of released milk. Easing the palm-sized baby into his pouch he hoped the kid had the reflexes Centurians did and would find a teat without any help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraglin watched in wonder. He knew that there were nipples in there but watching his mate offer them as a meal was a bit..surreal. Not wanting to disturb the pair as he realized Yondu seemed to be in a different world as he fed Abasteon, he scouted out to grab food, water, and other materials. Kraglin knew that Abasteon would need a bed and he did not want their baby to keep smelling like that awful planet. Searching the entire ship Kraglin got some odd looks as he carried back large pieces of fabric and metal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew this was what he could do for them, knew that this was how he staked his claim in them. Their chef did not even look up when he came in as he nicked some crackers, cheese and some other easy foods to digest. He was not surprised that when he tried to slip out he was ladened with a sack of fruits and vegetables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’all better eat allo’ that. Don’t need my captain and first mate going hungry. No siree.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Cezelia.” Kraglin bowed his head slightly to the tall woman. Her three of her hands were on her hip as her spatula ladened hand waved at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go be a happy daddy with the Captain. When y’all have settled with that youngin bring him down here. Gotta see if I can fatten him up.” She snickered as she turned back around to her pot of...some weird sludge-like food. Kraglin did not want to think about it seeing as the cook never actually poisoned them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kraglin returned to their cabin he was surprised to see both Abasteon and Yondu were lightly dozing. Trying to be quiet Kraglin started to piece together what he hoped would make a bed for Abasteon. He knew that the best style would be high enough that they would not have to bend and small enough to fit between his side of the bed and the wall. So piecing together metal to form four legs then two small x’s to help stabilize it, Kraglin focused on his task at hand. It gave him a sense of being making the bed for his son and thinking about other things he would end up making. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was focused on his job at hand when he felt more than heard Yondu wake up. The man had been careful enough to hold the baby with his hand when he sat up but he was confused. </span>
  <b>
    <em>What in the world was mate doing?  </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraglin snickered as he heard the waking chittering noises from Yondu. He did not think Yondu even knew he had asked him in Centurian. Not taking to heart whatever the older man had told him just as the other does not when he first wakes up Kraglin nodded his head towards Abasteon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M making him a bed. And though you taught me a good bit of Centurian I don’t understand sleepy chitters.” Kraglin told him as he slid the metal xs into place turning on the torch they kept in their room for things like this. Yondu’s response was a grunt as he suddenly made a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krags how important is that bed to you?” Yondu asked conversationally as he stood up holding Abasteon to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m almost done with the frame was going to add some softer materials why?” Kraglin glanced over at how Yondu was holding the baby a bit suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how’s ‘bout I finish that and you can hold onto Abasteon?” Yondu’s attempts were not subtle by a long shot so when Kraglin narrowed his eyes at him, he started to crack. He would never crack under torture but his mate’s glare was something different. Also knowing that Kraglin basically made his food caused him to crack and hard. “Alright alright, the kid crapped himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you were holding him and I’m busy so be the big bad ravager captain I know you can be and change him. One diaper won’t kill you.” Kraglin soothed with just the tiniest hint of an eye roll as he turned back to his task. Making a note as he saw Yondu pull out another one of the small diapers to make some more. He also noted that he needed to make some bodysuits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yondu was trying not to pout. He would have rathered just handing the kid off but it is not like a dirty diaper would do him in. This was nothing, he had to clean the bogs before on Stakar’s ship when he was younger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And no I’m not trying to hype myself up to change a diaper. That’s just pathetic!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better hurry up or he’ll start crying.” Kraglin reminded him. Which of course spurred Yondu on. He really needed to clean out his pouch as soon as he could. The sticky feelings from the milk was a little disgusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling the little legs up he plopped the clean one underneath and started to open the diaper. He was astounded what in the world could have such a dark shit and not be dead. Yondu had not even realized that he was cursing up a storm and asking a baby question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the world did you eat?! No being should have shit this messy!” Yondu exclaimed. Kraglin was trying his best to not laugh at his mate’s expense as he added a pillow with sewed extra fabric to soften the slides and bottom of his creation. “Kraglin you are on diaper duty for the next however many years! Never again. At least it did not stink but that shit...that shouldn’t be even possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraglin rolled his eyes and tried to explain what Xandrians went through when they were born but Yondu did not even try to listen to him. Just waved him away as he asked if they had another bodysuit, this one needed to be burnt. Kraglin was lost in a fit of laughter ignoring the dirty looks his mate sent him as he laid Abasteon down in his new bed. Kissing the top of his head while his mate was still dying of laughter, Yondu whispered that he might kill the boy’s other father if he did not stop laughing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end of the newborn Peter. Keep in mind that he's a preemie so the next couple of chapters are going to have a few firsts as well as showing his development as best as I can. I don't have kids of my own so what I am using as a basis is a lot of research and time with my family's kids. So please feel free to correct me. Glad everyone's enjoying so far.~Angel</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Colic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Artz had to remind the men on more than one occasion that the boy was born before normal gestation. Meaning the kid would develop slower. There was a reason why they had not seen his eyes or why he was still sleeping, eating, and pooping/peeing. It was not long though before he was getting visits for a completely different reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abasteon was a quiet crier normally. And when he did cry he had a reason. So when the baby started crying and there seemed no end in sight the two new time parents were worried and scared. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Though Kraglin and Yondu Udonta ain’t ever scared of nuthin’. Not even Kree.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Artz found them banging on the door of his domain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just keeps crying. We’ve tried all of the usual tricks to get him to sleep and nothing. It is made difficult for us to sleep as well.” Kraglin told the medic. What worried Artz more than a colicky baby (yes he knew that’s all it was) was having these two sleep-deprived. Last time that happened these two idiots decided to raid a Kree slave ship. Took down almost 150 all on their own. Now add an instinctual drive to protect their child and each other. A shiver ran down the old medic’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is colic. Sadly there is no definite treatment or cure as those of the medical field don’t know what starts it. I can suggest a few treatment plans but you need to try one at a time. You can end up overstimulating him and exacerbating the problem if you try more than one at a time. I would suggest starting with food issues. But I’ll take a look before you leave to see if it is early onset migraines.” Artz tried his best to settle them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These three males were his pet project in all honesty. He studied them, learned their biology, and wanted to see what would happen when they were in constant close contact. Already he was yielding high results. Watching Kraglin now as he cooed to the baby who had startled slightly at being away from his parent’s warmth. Tears had been coursing down the poor boy’s red face for a while and though he couldn’t do much he hoped it was something simple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the scans started he gave a datapad filled with everything on Terran baby development specifically having a lock placed on certain information. No need to scare them with things like teething, walking, and learning how to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scan beeped as it finished up and Artz read through the results. Not surprised that the only thing found was the same issues as before. A weak heart and lungs along with underdeveloped systems. Nothing unusual for a premature newborn that was treated as best as they can in space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing unusual on the scans. So I’m going to suggest trying the gas exercises for you to begin with.” Artz told them as he ushered them out. Telling them to try something small tonight and hopefully they can go to sleep soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a week of still not being able to sleep, Halfnut had enough. He stalked up to the exhausted Kraglin and gruffly asked for the boy. With very few options and how exhausted he was, Kraglin handed over Abasteon. He watched with fascination as the large man gently took the tiny baby and started to rock the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Abasteon seemed to realize he was not in Kraglin’s arms he slowed slightly but immediately started again. Halfnut huffed and told the boy that if he was going to be a little brat maybe he’ll just eat him. Sitting on the deck where they kept Abasteon’s blanket, he laid the baby out and started to push a leg up and pull it down as he continued the exercise. Though the bicycling only helped so much it did not stop Abasteon’s next colic episode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yondu was the next one to be approached by a member of the crew. This time Vrah approached him. The woman was still covered in flecks of blood as she took the baby from him. Vrah started to hum and sing as she gently bounced Abasteon from side to side. Yondu was beyond grateful for her as it seemed to calm the boy more than any of the other techniques. Though he was also surprised that Vrah could even sing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time Abasteon fell into a fit Yondu was alone with him though. Vrah, Kraglin, and even Halfnut were all on a mission planetside. The first thing he tried was singing but he couldn’t seem to be calming enough. He even tried the belly massages Halfnut had taught them. Annoyed, he went into the bathroom and drew a hot bath. One that was too hot for him but perfect for Abasteon’s skin. He set up a towel for once they were done and then carefully slid into the water holding Abasteon against his chest. Cupping water and gently letting it fall onto his back and over his head. Humming quietly he was excited to find it slowing the tears. Maybe not removing them completely but it seemed that water and music were the easiest way to calm the baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraglin felt like tearing his hair out, it was day two of being alone with a colicky Abasteon and he wanted to start bawling his eyes out as well. He had tried everything that everyone had told him to and nothing seemed to be working. So out of desperation, he tore apart the bags from the boy’s biological mother. Towards the bottom of the paperwork bag, he found a weird object that had some attached orange monstrosities. Taped to the object was a note, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>I used this to help him sleep in the womb. He loves soundtrack 5.</span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing as this was his last option Kraglin grabbed it and tried to figure out how to use the machine quickly. After three or four tries Kraglin was forced to listen to shitty Terran music but he was beyond happy to see Abasteon calming down. Once he was able to get the baby asleep he wrote a note for the door that may or may not have threatened everyone’s genitals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colic had been horrifying to the whole crew and was grateful when it passed. At least it was over and the men were sure they could handle whatever else was thrown at them. There was nothing that the 99th Ravager crew could not handle.    </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Place your bets here...Place your bets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had not noticed it the first time, Yondu was calling out orders for their course change and Kraglin was at his console fixing the trajectory. It was when Yondu had gotten up to answer Tulk’s question that he saw it. On the bridge they kept a blanket spread out with pillows around the edge so that Abasteon could get tummy time while they worked. Right now though...Abasteon was not on his stomach. The poor boy looked a bit like an awkward roly stuck on his back. Yondu chuckled as he flipped the boy back over after watching his struggle for a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not long after that Kraglin found it impossible to keep the growing baby in one area for long. The crew started to clean the ship a lot better than they used to. Anything that was small enough to choke Abasteon was quickly removed and placed in higher places. The hangar was overseen by Horuz mainly and every once in a blue moon Yondu would come down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During one of Yondu’s monitoring walks he took Abasteon with him. The baby was starting to outgrow his colic stage but every once in a while he had some form of insomnia. The late-night walks were where Yondu would allow him to crawl around certain decks while he checked work. He brought Abasteon up to the second bridge only really useful when they had more crew than Yondu liked to keep on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yondu went up there to help track new courses and when Kraglin was not on the Eclector. It helped to be able to look up at the stars and realize that he was not alone. Something that had come from when he was a child slave, one of the few things he seemed not able to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting Abasteon onto the ground he watched as the babe crawled towards the center of the room and seemed to deem it a good spot and tried to wiggle his best way onto his back. His green eyes seemed to be taking in all of the stars. Shrugging Yondu laid down next to his son to hopefully see what he saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha’ lookin’ at Bas?” Almost as soon as he said it the boy’s head flipped over to look at him and a gummy grin formed. “Yeah, you think the stars are purty?” As he asked this the boy was trying to wiggle his butt over to his hands again. Watching he was not surprised when he crawled closer than sat as he gently patted Yondu’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a roll of his eyes, Yondu hoisted the baby onto his chest so that he could watch the stars from a comfortable position. Almost immediately the boy snuggled into his chest as he stared at the stars. Yondu found himself placing a hand gently on Abasteon’s stomach as he pointed out star constellations with his free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That there is the stars we use to navigate while out here, called Pama. Your daddy used to pick-pocket and dance over by those stars, Elidra. He used to tell me that star was the most beautiful cause it is where he first saw me.” Yondu told the boy his secrets about the stars as he pointed them out. As he was giving in an impromptu navigation lesson to a baby he was surprised when the boy reached his hand out. Abasteon looked as if he was going to grab the stars from the sky. Yondu was a little stunned when he noticed that the slightly cloudy, swirling effect that almost always travels with a ship seemed to disappear. It was as if he was seeing the stars clearly from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell over the pair for a short while as Yondu tried to figure out what happened that when glanced down at the boy he was surprised to see him curled up. He chuckled quietly as he noticed he was in Kraglin’s old shirt now bodysuit with his hand clutched onto Yondu’s leathers. Sitting up slightly and containing a groan, Yondu kissed the top of his son’s soft curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abasteon Udonta, keeper of the stars...Nah how’s about you become a Starlord?” Yondu asked the sleeping baby as he found himself in his own world. Thinking about how soon the boy would probably leave them, all babies grow up to become adults. He did not think Kraglin or he could live without Abasteon now. He was so lost in thought he had not heard his crewmember quickly scramble away from the second bridge. That crewmember happened to miss the quiet words of Yondu as he asked the baby to never leave him or Kraglin as he’s sure it would kill them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew thought that the Captain and first mate might be going soft. Those thoughts were only present directly after it was decided that they were not only keeping the kid but raising him as a ravager. They squashed when they not only got to see Kraglin rip out the spin of some poor kree bastard, not even when they watched Yondu bore through ten of the kree’s heads in one shot. No, those thoughts were destroyed when they were told of how they were going to weasel money out of the boy’s biological father. It helped that the two men were still covered in blood when they told them that they would be doing it as well as a few assassination plots. Jobs that paid well always made the crew happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the crew started to help out with raising the boy. Artz and Cezelia were the only two allowed to watch the boy. They suggested that he learned and helped them the most as it would not bring the boy as close to the darker side of their jobs. Halfnut found himself being able to help with the boy’s exercises to get him up and walking. He was not big on kids but he had a lot of siblings before he was forced to join a crew to be able to send money home. The hangar crew ended up making the kid small things like a walker and a mobile. They were good with their hands anyways and it helped Kraglin out as he did not end up making everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew was surprised when they found small things being made, gifted or otherwise found on their person from the first mate. It started with Halfnut finding a book he had been searching for being found in his leathers pocket. Then grew from there. Everything was cheap, handmade, or repurposed but they knew it had to be the first mate doing it. They were told not to mention it to him as they did not know he was seeing them as family. Yondu had specifically ordered them to not argue about the gifts or refuse them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the crew’s work through paid off. By the time they were entering their sixth month in travel, Abasteon was trying to walk. They could get him into a standing position with coaxing but he was terrified of letting go of whatever he was holding onto. Kraglin has been subjected to this many times now. Almost had to spend an entire shift in the mess hall cause the kid was too scared to try walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bets had been placed down on everything from the kid’s first word to the kid's first meal to the first second he takes a real step. The crew of the Eclector and even some of Stakar’s other clans were abuzz with the bets and coming up with new schemes to help push the kid along. More than once both Kraglin and Yondu had found a crew member coaching the kid on certain words. They shouldn’t be surprised that a lot of them had kill, steal and units as their words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cezelia won the bet on the kid's first meal; mashed Brokali and Daikon. Everything else they tried Abasteon wouldn’t let them get a bit in. Kraglin’s patience had worn thin after the battle of carrots. He had walked away covered in orange and green mush that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After working hard with the boy Kraglin was excited to show his mate what they had gotten done that day. After the battle of carrots Kraglin had decided he would work with the boy with his walking, word-forming, and his mimicry. It was adorable when he tried to thump his chest as his daddies did and though he still did not say his first words his babbling had increased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraglin pulled Abasteon up to his feet letting him get use to his balance. He had turned on the horrid Terran music before they had started their lessons on talking, walking and miming. So when Abasteon was on his feet Kraglin decided to try to get him to dance instead of walking. Taking up both hands he clapped them in time to the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abasteon giggled and laughed as Kraglin showed him how to move. The music seemed to enter the boy’s small body as he started to wiggle his hips and smile at his father. He was so focused on the music and enjoying it that the baby had not even noticed his first step towards Kraglin. Even though the boy was not noticing Kraglin did and it may not count, count but it was a step forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh Bas! You took a step sweetie!” Kraglin exclaimed happily as he swung the little boy up into his arms. Giggles flew from the boy as Kraglin covered his face in kisses. "Let's go show your daddy. He's going to be so happy sweetie!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Even though I said they've been in transit for 6 months time moves differently for space and species. Abasteon is about a year old. I don't have an actual timeline for this specific fic. It is going to jump back and go forward until he's a little bit older. After he's past the second year of his life the rest of the series is going to be one-shots for that time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yeah remember those bets...Kraglin wished he paid a bit more attention to them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with the crew placing bets on what the kid’s first word would be. Someone had asked if anyone had placed bets on the usual parental names. Of course, all of the men had shrugged and turned to Tulk who was taking the bets, and shook his head.  </p><p>“I put 40 units that the kid’s first word is Mama.” The cook’s assistant grinned a missing tooth gap. That spurred on the entire group to call out for the same bet or different stances on that one. </p><p>It became a game for the crew and no matter what the men were doing if Abasteon appeared with his parents they made an effort to talk to the boy as well. Some obsessively using their chosen word others sounding out all words they said to the kid. Kraglin was so annoyed with them getting in his way for feeding the babe that he forced many of them to start helping out more.</p><p>This was how Kraglin found himself overwatching Oblo spoon-fed a baby mushed fruit while making some exaggerated sounds for words. He had tried his hardest to not laugh at the tough man but it was difficult with how focused he was. Even Cezelia had given into the need to laugh.</p><p>Kraglin had spent most meals like this now with his baby being feed by a crew member that would make some weird noises that Kraglin was sure was a word at some point. After lunch normally Abasteon would be given his lessons on mimicry, walking and word forming from Kraglin and or Yondu. Breakfast was spent with Art or Cezelia, normally spent with them talking to the boy about everything and anything as they did their work and watched the boy play. Dinner was interesting usually Yondu would take the boy for a bath and bed after having a long day on the bridge but lately, other crewmembers would offer to spend time with the boy so that Yondu and Kraglin could have time together. </p><p>It was...concerning at the least seeing as the crew for a short while thought they were going soft because of Bas. Maybe Kraglin and Yondu should have paid more attention to what the crew was doing but they were just grateful to have babysitters. </p><p>That was till one night at dinner when Abaesteon was fussing and not eating for Yondu. The little ankle-biter turned and called out for Mama while making grabby hands at Kraglin. There was a part of him that should be angry that his baby was calling him a girl and all that but honestly, it is not like the baby will ever be able to fully tell his gender from others. Also, he felt a lot of pride and victory over being the first word and the person Bas wanted.</p><p>"It is okay Bas, Mama's here," Kraglin told him as he scooped the baby out of Yondu's arms a glare thrown over his shoulder at the rest of the crew.</p><p>The crew was treading on thin ice for the rest of the week as Kraglin kept running anyone he had learned had bet on Bas's first word as mama through their paces. The worst offenders got assigned bog duty with their own toothbrushes. Yondu was just happy that the babbling now had at least one discernable word even if it was not a name for him just yet.</p><hr/><p>Abaesteon was quick to learn more words after finding out that he got praise and kisses for every word he learned. He was still small enough to fit into Yondu's pouch so when he was not trying to wiggle, crawl and explore the entire ship the boy was there or in Kraglin's arm. But both of his parents were refusing to acknowledge that as happy as they were to watch their boy growing it saddened them to not find the hand-sized baby they had picked up so many moon cycles ago.</p><p>Cezelia had started taking notes on all the things the boy did or learned for the first time. Artz took pictures every time the boy came for a checkup. They were collecting all of the information for a datapad for the parents, in Terran terms, it was a baby book that they hoped to give when the boy was a year old.</p><p>Time in space is fickle because time was so fickle they did not celebrate birthdays. An exception was being made for the youngest ravager. They were not sure how long they had been in travel for but they decided due to growth and how far he was in linguistic skills that Abaesteon was a year old.</p><p> All the crew scrapped together some extra units to buy a few presents for the boy and the hanger crew started work on a bigger cot for the boy as well as anything else they could make. Halfnut and Vrah cleaned out a storage unit that was next to the Captain's rooms and using a bit of careful torching and shifts the crew started to make a nursery that would later turn into a bedroom for Bas.</p><p>Preparations were in full swing when Yondu woke one morning to find his mate and son still asleep. Which was odd as Kraglin seemed to just know when dawn was and always awoke before it. Worry had him checking them. Kraglin was pale, paler than he had ever seen the Xandrian before and Bas was taking those same shallow breaths as when he was first brought aboard. </p><p>Shooting out of bed Yondu raced through the halls absentmindedly forgetting his state of dress. He did not even knock when he entered Artz's bay instead huffing out Kraglin and Bas before rushing off again. Something was wrong and he needed to find out what as it definitely did not look good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Just cause you can say Mama doesn't mean he's the only one who can take care of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Artz ran the scan several times to make sure he had it right. Somehow Xandrian DNA was close enough to Terran that both Bas and Kraglin were ill but that was not what was not adding up. The scans were making him worry though as both Kraglin and Bas were not doing well and he did not have enough supplies to treat them both of whatever it was that was affecting them.</p><p>Yondu did not want to hear that though and even suggested trying to raid a medical ship. Thankfully Horuz shot that idea down seeing as they all knew Kraglin was the one who functioned better under stress like this. The best decision was to find a small Nova sanctioned hospital and sneak them in somehow. </p><p>Artz never really disclosed his reasons for joining the ravagers but he was sure he had at least a few contacts from his...saner days. So after shooing a panicking captain out of his office and re-running the scans Artz searched through his contacts. There were not many that had been as curious as him to study the different biologies of even backwater planets like Terra. </p><p>It meant that his options were starting to look better going to a Nova sanctioned hospital. Cringing Artz tried to think if they had any of those nifty gadgets Halfnut or Vrah always talked about. </p><p>Yondu was not panicking thank you very much. He was pacing because he was thinking totally about what he was doing. So what if his thoughts were with his sick mate and child and not on how many units they could lose if they had to take them to a Nova hospital. </p><p>He tried to remind himself that they would get better as he had one of the best damn docs in the universe on his ship but worry still gnawed at him. Another deep breath taken as the replacement navigator charted whatever emergency course was sent up from Artz. It was clear to everyone present that they shouldn't waste a moment asking Yondu if they should listen to Artz or not as the Captain was busy.</p><p>Everyone was in a bit of a tizz as they worried about the only happiness they had recently found might not make it. The Eclector was operating as if they were a hearse silence reigned besides the general noises that come from a ship. None spoke as they shot out towards possible capture because they were more focused on the hope that everything would be okay.</p><hr/><p>There is nothing Yondu Udonta would admit he fears but after he had held the tiny Terran lump that had become his son. He has to admit his largest fear is losing his baby and his mate. With every passing minute of travel Yondu's fear grew exponentially and if he still believed in the Centurian celestial beings he would probably be praying. Instead, he was hailing Starkar and Aleta to let them know that both his mate and child were super sick and they needed them on standby in case any one of the crew got captured due to the hospital visit.</p><p>Yondu took several deep breaths as he focused on the story that they had said they would use about Bas and Kraglin if anything like this came up but something kept telling it was wrong. He shouldn't lie to the docs and nurses in case they needed to give him meds or blood but he knew that Artz and the twins would be the greatest help in burying what Bas was. No, he didn't grow a set of morals it was more of a worry that they'll kill his ankle-biter.</p><p>If there was anything Yondu could have done to speed up their travel to the hospital he would have instead he paced and tried not to head down to medbay every second his thoughts turned to his small family. All he needed to do was safely get them to the hospital and possibly remind himself for the hundredth time that he was one of the most feared ravager captains in the universe. A sudden breath of relief filled him as they could clearly see planetside now and Yondu was practically jumping for joy.</p><hr/><p>Not one of the crew knew for sure how long the Udonta family had been rushed off the ship but they did know that the crew was getting anxious. Cerezilia had made a shit ton of food to keep herself busy and not thinking about her favorite crew member. Everything was at a standstill for however long they needed to be.</p><p>Yondu was feeling no different from the rest of the crew. After he had practically run off the ship to stay with his family he had to rattle off multiple times that he did not even know that they had been sick. Told them that his mate and son were both seemingly okay the night before besides Kraglin complaining of a headache which happens with his work as a navigator. </p><p>One of the nurses had asked him everything he could tell them about their health conditions and Yondu was practically in tears as he told the woman that Kraglin had a rough upbringing but he did not know everything. He was able to give her the complete health history of Bas though he felt like he was sealing his baby's coffin with each word he said as her eyes had widened before she rushed off. Yondu Udonta though does not cry or get frightened instead he begged to stay with them as long as they could.  </p><p>His heart almost shattered or stopped when he found that they had to put Abaseteon into a heated chamber and had lines running all over the tiny baby. Yondu almost broke down when they told him he couldn't touch him and had to just sit and wait for the tests to come back. He was not good at patience and it did not help that the only other person he would feel comfortable spending time with right now was in the bed next to the heated chamber Bas was in did not help. </p><p>After sitting there for who knows how long Yondu let out a growl and stalked out of the room. After finding a few nurses and docs around that he had tried to get answers from and got nothing Yondu was even more frustrated. So Yondu stocked out of the hospital in hopes of getting some fresh air and maybe something small for his little starlord</p><p>The last thought was brought on when he had caught sight of a small outdoor market. Yondu found himself thinking back on when he had first meet Kraglin years ago in one of these open-air markets and couldn't help himself when his lips quirked up just slightly. Kraglin had been pickpocketing strangers in the market that was year-round and then he would sell it back to the original owner. Yondu had almost gotten a small gizmo he had "purchased" by Kraglin but the gangly young man had found himself staring at the business end of a yakka arrow. </p><p>It was as he thought about that time when Kraglin had easily made money by being so damn likable that he caught sight of a stupid little toy he couldn't imagine leaving there. A soft eight-legged creature with wings caught his attention and he could not help but think of Kraglin and his little boy cuddled up with the alien creature. He was sure that Kraglin would not like it as much when he was awake and well but it might kick start him into making the boy a stuffed animal or two.</p><p>Yondu startled at that thought and almost immediately ran back off to the hospital heart in his throat thinking that one of them might have woken up without him there. He was being such an idiot it did not matter how he was feeling his family were all sick and needed him there in case they wake up. Most especially Kraglin as the man would want and need to hold their baby and being told he could not is highly likely to harm him more than do good. </p><hr/><p>Yondu's head was listing to the side when he jolted awake searching around the room for the disturbance that had awoken him. His heart leaped when he saw the intense blue eyes of his son staring at him. A choked cry left as he placed his hands on top of the stupid fucking warming chamber cooing at his baby.</p><p>The doctors had been by hours ago and told him that they were fighting a disease that they had not even named but it was attacking different organ systems including the brain which was why they were both unconscious. To see Abaseteon awake after only two days after being told to expect the worst from the doctors was amazing. He did not want to leave his side to get the nurse on duty or to check if Kraglin had also woken up as he was solely focused on Bas's tiny chest finally rising and falling evenly as well as awake.</p><p>That was till those beautiful blue eyes rolled up into the infant's head and he started to shake. Yondu's heart dropped as nurses and doctors rushed into the room and he was shunted off to the side where Kraglin was starting to look a bit better. The ashen look to his face was gone and he was breathing deeper than before but he looked a tiny bit in pain. </p><p>Yondu started to wish he had a magic wand to make his family better but he just waited and watched as the professionals did their jobs. His already torn nails were looking a bit more ragged when they had finally gotten Bas stable. He was told that Bas was exhausted since the convulsions were so strong for someone so young that a nurse would be staying with them for the rest of the night. </p><p>Yondu could only agree but when he sat back down he saw that his baby's eyes were not fully closed and decided to try to ease the boy's thoughts by talking to him or possibly humming. He was not about to sing to him as much as that calms him seeing as there were witnesses that were not crew present. Scooting his chair closer Yondu thought long and hard and could not help but think again of the boy's mama and some of the stuff he used to do back when they were younger.</p><p>"Bas, did I ever tell you how I meet your mama?" He waited for a beat to make sure that the tired eyes had flickered to him before he started talking again, "He's always been a right thin stick, and when I first meet him he would find the skinniest alleys he knew none could follow him down after he nicked something off of them. Your grandaddy saw this and tried to catch him seeing as it would be a great help for us. Mama was a right spite fire after being caught by me trying to wiggle out of everything by playing cute. And I just knew. Knew that your mama was gonna be a great part of our crew and was gonna show me what happens when you take patience. He would sell back shit he nicked to the owner for twice the average price with none the wiser. </p><p>Your mama's always gots the brains of the oporation no matter the deal. Maybe if I had let him read the contract all those months ago we wouldn't have gotten you. I wish that one of these days that you'll be able to tell him how much you love him cause he's ready to get the universe for you. Hell, I would capture the stars for you too. That means you has to get better Bas no matter what." Yondu whispered the end his face almost pressed flat against the glass wall of the chamber. A single tear worked it is way down his cheek when he heard a very tired small voice from inside warble out a soft Mama.</p><hr/><p>It had been almost a week and Yondu could say that today was the best day. He had been allowed to hold Bas and though he refused to accept the idea that he even thought of crying he did feel some wetness on his cheek. Kraglin was coming out of whatever coma/sleep thing that he had been in but it was slow going and had Yondu on edge most of the time.</p><p>Bas did ask for his mama a few more times after seeing him lying so still on his bed. Thankfully the baby was easily distracted with some warm milk and some cuddles from his captain. Yondu had realized quite quickly he would never really be with the boy after raising him and dealing with this heartache after he just got sick. </p><p>He was not quite sure how late at night it was when Bas roused again but Yondu got his biggest surprise that time. As the little boy was stretching and shaking off the sleepiness he turned his head to look at the big blue man and happily cooed Dada. Yondu felt his chest fill with warmth at hearing that for the first time and he grinned like a goof at the boy.</p><hr/><p>In the end, it had taken two weeks for both Kraglin and Bas to get well enough to leave the small hospital and Yondu found himself being right back where he loved, being berated by his mate. Bas was still shaking off a small leftover case of pneumonia and tiredness but the boy's lungs were looking hell of a lot better than they had when they were rushed in. Kraglin would not admit it but he was still tiring easier and he had a few leftover moments of brain fatigue. </p><p>Yondu though found his greatest happiness in the moment he finally got his family back into their nest all snuggled up together for some much needed rest. He could hold off on being the big bad ravager captain for one more day. Today is just about his baby boy and his lovely spitefire of a mate and he would not have it any other way. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter! Then we are finished with infancy and we are going to have some oneshots of Bas's childhood then a wip of his teenage years into his adult(ish) hood. If there's anything y'all want to see from any of these characters please let me know and I will try my absolute best to find some way to create it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Money Money Money...Money!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were still space pirates thank you very much and the ravager crews were not going to go all the way to Terra and not want some type of reward. So it made absolute sense to try to swindle money out of the contractor. It was about three months after Kraglin and Bas's sudden illness that they finally reached the end of the universe. </p><p>Yondu was not sure why but Bas was having a clingy phase where he only wanted Yondu or Kraglin. Meaning the kid was on the bridge almost every day and was found with one of his parents doing rounds. So when Yondu had to make the call to the biological bastard that had given him his baby Bas was playing in his lap. </p><p>Yondu was trying his best to be the big bad ravager captain while having a happily babbling babe in his lap and he was sure intimidation factors were way down. He tried growling out that Peter Quill the eight-year-old they were sent to collect had been dead but that tactic was thrown out the window when Bas cooed something about purty and Dada. </p><p>"Udonta what the heck is that nonsense?" Yondu cringed at the contractor's voice but he just shrugged and barked back nuthing.</p><p>It was not even a second after that Yondu had a tiny little hand pressing cereal between his slightly parted lips. "Dada nnmmmm."</p><p>Yondu was trying to remember why they thought it was such a great idea to teach the son of ravagers how to share but he also caught the glare Kraglin shot him so quickly told his son, "Good sharin' Bas but Daddy's busy."</p><p>Of course, the contractor noticed and asked who the hell was with that. Yondu rolled his eyes and told him it was his son and that the boy was trying to keep himself busy. He also mentioned conveniently that having the cargo dead meant he had to send the paperwork to Stakar who is not pleased with the contract guidelines and had sent them out to all of the ravagers with the notes to not accept anything like that. </p><p>A grin formed on his face as soon as he got the contractor to understand that he had to feed his crew, had to fuel the ship and also had to add on hospitalization adages as his crew was put in danger for the long travel to a backwaters planet like Terra. Even if they had not picked up the cargo they had several expenses that had happened due to this contract. They had gotten three-quarters of the contract's payment which was about 45 million units. </p><p>The crew was already celebrating the second they had clicked off the comms. Kraglin had scooped up a giggly Bas and started telling him how good he did. Yondu just smirked at his small family as he gave the orders to travel to Knowhere for a few days off after such a successful job. </p><p>He was going to surprise Kraglin and Bas with the nursery that the crew had finished weeks ago that they had been too sick to see. Yondu leaned back and just watched his crew and family happily hoping that this happiness and excitement would last forever. Too bad a certain doctor had locked the teenage years on the parents' datapad. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>